Amulet of Dimensions
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: A human girl winds up in the land of Kung Fu Panda and is found and befriended by Po and Tigress. Unbeknown to the girl or them she holds an amulet that could allow a person to travel to other dimensions. A thief wants the amulet and Po and Tigress vow to protect the girl and get her home safely. Will they be successful? Find out and please review.
1. Kat

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Characters

Amulet of Dimensions

Chapter One: Kat

_ Long ago legend told of a magical amulet that held the power to travel through different dimensions. It was there by called the Amulet of Dimensions. Activated by the light of a full moon the amulet would glow and send whoever to the dimension they desired. Not so long ago a young girl, a human girl did such a thing. Traveling to a world seen only in a child's imagination, where animals talked and lived in peace and in this place she met two extraordinary warriors. Yet, like all great legends it has a beginning as well as an end. This is the story of Kat and how her story began._

_ Ring, ring_, a groan was heard as a small hand grabbed a silver flip phone. "Hello," asked a sleepy voice.

"Hey Kat, are you up?" asked a cheerful female voice.

"Hey Jane what is up?" asked the sleepy voice.

"Remember you promised to come over and rehearse with us for the big Fourth of July Celebration. It is in three days and we need to practice more," Jane reminded her.

"Oh yeah I forgot I will be right there, what time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"It is six o'clock," Jane said. Kat let out a moan as she rubbed her eyes. "You did it again didn't you? Reading that mystery book and staying up late," Jane said.

"Sorry, it was getting good I will be over in about fifteen minutes, again I am sorry," Kat said.

"It's cool see you soon," Jane said and the line went dead. Kat grabbed a clean blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail and tied her tennis shoes. Then grabbed her glasses and looked in her mirror. She was about five foot two with a small belly, neither fat nor skinny and had a delicate face with brown eyes.

"Just need to grab my stuff," she said. Grabbing a black book bag she put in her camera, her phone, wallet, a notebook with pen, a lighter, her pocketknife, a flashlight with batteries and lastly a stuffed polar bear. "Mom I am going over to Jane and James house I will be home by 9, that okay," she asked.

"That is fine dear be safe and I love you," her mom answered.

"Love you too mom bye," Kat said and began to run outside down Sunny Street. Kat lived in a small country town where everyone knew everyone so it was perfectly safe. Every Fourth her and her friends would have a concert to celebrate. It was part of the big block party they all had. Within ten minutes she made it to the house. In the garage were two figures a boy and a girl. Both had blonde hair with brown eyes. The boy's hair went down to his ears and the girl's went clear down to her back in a pony tail. Each had big noses and was tall well taller than Kat. The boy was 6 foot four and the girl was five foot eight and wore high heels making her taller. Their names were James and Jane Hoffman. James was built like a football player with broad shoulders and Jane was built like a ballerina. All kids were about fifteen years old.

"Hey Kit Kat glad you could join the party," James said wearing a white t-shirt and tore up jeans with boots. Jane wore a blue vest with a skirt that covered her knees and wore a little makeup.

"Sorry I over slept the book was too good to put down, so do you want me to sing with you or just hear you play?" she asked putting her bag down.

"Yeah and then you can join in," James said. Kat stood on stage and Jane was playing her keyboard and James was on drums. They played mostly country songs for that is what they all liked to listen to and the neighborhood liked it too. They began the music and first sang "Fearless" by Taylor Swift and then they sang "Southern Voice," by Tim McGraw and finished with the "Red, White, and Blue," by Toby Keith.

"Wow we are so ready for the party," Kat said happily. It was getting dark and Kat had to get going. "I will be back tomorrow afternoon I promise to be on time and not over sleep again," she said chuckling.

"Okay see you tomorrow shug," Jane said giving her a tight bear hug.

"Oh here is some extra black cats we know you like them," James said giving Kat them and she placed them in her bag.

"Thanks dude," she said as he gave her another huge bear hug.

"Later Kit Kat, see you tomorrow," he said. Kat began to walk home and took the shortcut through the museum, today a sign in red letters said a new exhibit was to be displayed. She loved history and since Jane did too, maybe they could go. The sun had just set and a pale full moon greeted Kat with a silver glow. Unbeknown to her a dark figure was walking past her. All she could see of the person was a huge gray coat and a gray hat that covered his/her face and they wore black shades. She just shrugged for maybe they were sensitive to light or something and felt the stranger bumped into her.

"Excuse me," she said but the stranger kept walking and Kat did too till she saw something on the ground. It was a necklace of some kind with a purple star with a swirl in the middle. "Hey you dropped this!" she called to the stranger thinking it belonged to him/her. Just then the light of the moon shined on the necklace and something strange happened.

The skies darkened and lightning and thunder clashed as a swirling vortex appeared and began to suck Kat into it. "Hey drop that amulet!" the stranger said. Kat was scared and she let out a scream and prayed wherever the vortex took her it was somewhere safe. In another dimension where animals talked and lived in peace was a valley called the Valley of Peace. Near a palace called the Jade Palace stood a panda with jade eyes and an orange and black tiger with golden eyes. The panda's name was Po, also known as the Dragon Warrior a great protector of China. The tiger's name was Tigress, leader of a team known as the Furious Five who protected the Valley from evil.

"Boy it sure is a beautiful night eh Tigress?" Po asked nervously. Ever since he defeated Shen they had gotten a bit closer. Tigress was about to answer when the sky darkened and the wind picked up. "What is happening?" Po yelled over the wind.

"I don't know take cover!" Tigress yelled back. They both saw a black flash of something falling and then everything was still. Po and Tigress looked at each other and went to find what had fallen from the sky. To their surprise they found an odd looking creature that looked female. It had no fur of any kind except for some on top of her head. No claws, and her fangs were flat and this creature wore strange clothes. The only thing Po and Tigress recognized was the glasses on her face and a back pack on her shoulders. In her hand she was clutching a strange necklace.

"Is she okay?" Po asked in a worried tone for the creature whatever it was looked pretty young.

"Yes, she is alive but we must get her to Master Shifu at once," Tigress said as she carried the creature in her arms.

"What is she?" Po wondered.

"I don't know maybe Master Shifu knows," Tigress said and they took the creature to the Jade Palace. In the shadows a figure watched.

"I will get that amulet back and then I shall have my revenge," the figure hissed and disappeared into the night.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Meeting New Friends

Chapter Two: Meeting New Friends

Kat awoke with a groan as her eyes opened. The first thing she saw was sunlight as she blinked for her eyes were adjusting. She slowly sat up and found herself in an odd place. Wooden walls surrounded her and it appeared to be morning. A small pallet is what Kat was laying on and she looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" she asked. "This is neither my house nor Jane and James's house. Am I am in some hospital?" Kat asked. Getting to her feet she saw some small action figures on the window sill. One was of a tiger, a bug of some kind, a cricket maybe, a white bird, a green snake, an orange monkey, and lastly a panda. "I must be in some kid's room," Kat concluded. Then to her utter surprise the door began to slide open and Kat's eyes grew to the size of golf balls. Standing in the door way was a massive panda. He was taller than James by five feet with a round belly. His eyes were a jade color and he wore yellow pants.

"Oh good you are awake," said the panda in a cheerful voice. Kat was too stunned to speak a panda; an actual _panda_ was _talking_ to _her_. _I must be dreaming or I am going crazy_, Kat thought to herself. He smiled warmly at her for she was looking at his figurines. "I see you saw my collection I made them myself," he said proudly. "Oh my name is Po, I am the Dragon Warrior but don't let the title fool you I am just a regular kind of guy," he said as he walked closer to her. He offered her a paw and she timidly shook it. His paw felt warm and soft and Kat didn't think this was a dream. "So, what is your name?" he asked. Kat was about to answer when something scared her half to death.

"Po is our visitor up? Master Shifu wants to meet her," a giant tiger said. Kat let out a scream and quickly backed away from the tiger.

"Whoa easy, everything is going to be okay," Po said and the female tiger wondered why this strange creature screamed.

"Please don't eat me! I just want to go home! Come on Kat wake up please wake up!" cried Kat as tears fell from her face.

"No one is going to eat you. I promise we are friends this is my friend Tigress," Po said.

"But she is a tiger wouldn't she eat you?" Kat asked.

"Why would I eat Po, I would rather eat tofu, dumplings or noodles there would be no need to eat Po," Tigress said in a confused voice. This odd creature was weird and got scared easily.

"How is it you can talk and walk on two legs? And you don't eat meat?" Kat asked trying to wrap her mind on what was happening to her.

"Why wouldn't we be able to talk and walk on two legs and I just told you what I like to eat," Tigress said getting annoyed.

"Where I come from tigers eat pandas and they walk on all fours and they don't talk but growl and roar," Kat explained.

"And where is this place you come from?" Po asked trying to be polite and he was interested.

"I come from a small town known as Basehor, and it is in the state of Kansas which belongs to the United States of America," Kat said.

"The United States of America is that the kingdom you live? I never heard of it?" Tigress asked.

"It is not a kingdom but a whole bunch of small states places where millions of people live in freedom and justice," Kat said.

"So, are you a warrior?" Tigress asked getting interested too.

"I know how to run, duck, punch, and kick but that is it," Kat said. "Where am I anyways?" Kat asked calming down.

"You are in the Valley of Peace in China," Po said smiling. Kat went three shades whiter when he said that.

"How in the world did I get to China? The last thing I remember was picking up an odd necklace and being sucked into some vortex," Kat cried. "My mom is so going to kill me!" she added.

"Why would your mom kill you?" Po asked in confusion.

"If you are in some form of danger we will protect you um wait what is your name?" Tigress asked remembering that they never asked the girl her name.

"Oh my name is Katherine Summers but everyone calls me Kat or Kit Kat," Kat explained.

"I am Tigress, leader of the Furious Five and this is well you already met Po," Tigress said.

"Yeah he said he was a Dragon Warrior what is that?" Kat asked.

"I am a legendary protector that saves China from evil," Po said.

"And I along with my team mates help him in keeping China safe," Tigress added.

"Not meaning to be rude but I never heard of you guys," Kat said frowning.

"You never heard of us that is impossible everyone knows us right Ti?" Po asked looking at Tigress.

"They should at least," Tigress said.

"Well I never did I think I would remember a talking panda and tiger," Kat said smiling.

"Oh hey what animal species are you?" Po asked remembering that they didn't know what animal Kat was. If they learned her species they could find where she lived and get her home.

"I am a human," Kat answered.

"A what?" they asked together.

"A human," Kat repeated.

"I never heard of a human before," Tigress said softly.

"Me neither," Po added. Just then another figure entered the room. He was shorter than Kat he came up to her thigh and had gray fur.

"Hello my dear, I am Master Shifu, I see you already met my students," he said in a kind voice.

"Greetings Master Shifu," Tigress and Po said together as they bowed to him.

"Hello sir my name is Kat Summers," Kat said respectfully.

"Tigress and Po found you outside near the Jade Palace last night. How did you get here my dear?" he asked.

"It is a long story," Kat said.

"I have nothing but time," Shifu said as he sat down as did Po and Tigress. They all looked at Kat and she slowly began her tale on how she got to the Valley of Peace.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Assigned Body Guards

Chapter Three: Assigned Body Guards

"My name is Katherine but most people called me Kat. I live with my mother Elaine, in a small town known as Basehor, Kansas. In my home world animals neither talk nor do they walk on all two feet but on four feet. Not sure how I got here I remember walking home and I bumped into this strange person. He or she dropped an odd necklace and I was about to give it back. When suddenly the light of the full moon shined on the amulet making it glow, a swirling vortex appeared. The last thing I remember is the figure running towards me yelling to drop the necklace and I was sucked into the vortex. I was beyond scared and wished to be taken somewhere safe. Then I woke up and found myself here," Kat explained.

"Wow so you come from another world? That is beyond awesome!" Po exclaimed smiling brightly at Kat.

"That is rather fascinating," Tigress agreed.

"So, my dear you have no idea who this person was just that they wanted this necklace?" Shifu asked.

"Yes sir," Kat said.

"Let me see it please," Shifu said and Kat handed over the amulet. Shifu looked it over and handed it back to Kat. "I am sorry you got transported here my dear but until I know more about this amulet or necklace I want you to wear it around your neck and let no one take it from you," he said firmly.

"Yes, sir," Kat said meekly. "But what about the stranger?" she asked.

"I have a solution to that as well. Since we don't know who or what this stranger is or why he or she wants the amulet. Kat could be in grave danger. So, Tigress and Po," Shifu began.

"Yes, Master Shifu," they said together standing straight and at attention.

"Since you two found Kat you are now her bodyguards. I want you to follow her around and keep her safe and let no one near her unless it is a friend just until I clear this up," Shifu said firmly.

"Yes, Master Shifu," Po and Tigress said bowing.

"Wait does this mean I am stuck here? I need to get home my mom will freak if I disappeared," Kat said.

"Have no fear my dear, I will look into finding a way to get you home. Till then stay with Po and Tigress they will keep you safe," Shifu said.

"Okay if you say so," Kat said feeling defeated. Then her stomach began to growl for she had not eaten anything since last night.

"We got to get you some food come on," Po said and scooped her up in his arms.

"You don't need to carry me Po, I can walk," Kat told him.

"Yeah but what kind of body guard would I be if I let you walk and you fell down from hunger pains?" Po asked frowning.

Kat looked at Tigress and the female tiger just said", Just let him carry you". Having no choice Kat was carried into what looked like a dining hall and was sat at a chair. Tigress sat by her while Po went to get her some breakfast.

"Oh good are guest is awake, nice to meet you I am Viper," said a green snake with flowers on her head. Tigress saw Kat tense up as the girl was trying not to scream. Kat always had a fear of snakes ever since she almost got bitten by a rattle snake when she was six. She looked at Viper who was smiling at her and Kat was scolding herself. _Get a grip Kat, she won't hurt you now quit being rude,_ her mind said.

"He-hello my name is Kat nice to meet you Ms. Viper" Kat said smiling. Then a giant Monkey about James's height was sitting at the table.

"Oh hello my name is Monkey," he said smiling at Kat.

"Hi," Kat said as she placed her elbow on the table to get a grip on what she was seeing.

"Hey watch it!" cried a small voice. Kat's eyes went big as she saw a small green bug just a few inches away from her elbow. "You almost squashed me!" he said firmly.

"I am sorry I didn't see you. Are you alright?" she asked hoping he was for she would feel terrible if she hurt the bug.

"I am fine sorry for snapping my name is Mantis," he said.

"Hello I am Kat," she said politely.

"Hey guys what is Po making? Oh hey our guest is up, nice to meet you I am Crane," a giant white beard wearing a straw hat said.

"My name is Kat," she said feeling a bit calm. Seeing talking animals was amazing like something out of a dream.

"So, what animal are you Kat, a hairless Monkey?" Mantis teased.

"Ha, ha Mantis maybe she is a featherless, wingless bird?" Monkey said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey don't be dragging me into this," Crane exclaimed. Viper hissed at the boys as Tigress gave the boys a death glare.

"You stop that you might have hurt Kat's feelings," Viper snapped.

"Indeed you boys apologize now", Tigress hissed.

"Sorry, Kat," Monkey said.

"We were just teasing honest," Monkey said frowning.

"If you are a hairless monkey you are the prettiest one I met," Crane said trying to be nice.

"It is fine I am neither of those animals. I am a human," she said. All of the boys including Viper gave her a strange look. But they said nothing for they feared they may insult Kat. "I come from another world so that is probably why you never heard of a human. I got here by this necklace somehow and Shifu told me to keep it safe and Tigress and Po are my bodyguards," Kat added.

"Po and I are supposed to keep her safe from a mysterious stranger so be careful guys and don't let Kat out of your sight," Tigress said. Kat felt bad being fussed over so much and she felt helpless and wished she could do something useful.

"Here you are Kat, my best dumplings and the secret ingredient soup," Po said as he placed food in front of her.

"Hey, where is our food?" Mantis asked.

"Easy buddy I made plenty," Po said as he passed out more dumplings. "I made that soup only for special occasions and since you are from another world I think that is pretty special," Po said as he sat down.

"What is your world like?" Tigress asked growing curious.

Kat looked away for a second as she said," It is a bit different from your world".

"How different you said some stuff about tigers eating pandas," Po said frowning.

"What a tiger eat a panda that is ridiculous, I mean Tigress gets mad at Po but she would never eat him," Viper said as the other boys began to laugh.

"Look my world is just different could we talk about something else," Kat said quickly.

"Sure hey, I have an idea I need to get supplies for the week. How about you join me and I can give you a tour of the village," Po said.

"That would be fun," Kat agreed.

"Po we are supposed to keep her safe," Tigress reminded him.

"We will for you are coming too. Come on Ti, we can't keep her cooped up here forever," Po pointed out.

"Very well I guess it couldn't hurt," Tigress said and as soon as they finished lunch Kat would be put on another adventure soon enough. And unbeknown to the Five or Kat, was that the poor girl was in greater danger than she realized.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Hiring a Thief

Chapter 4: Hiring a Thief

Kat was heading out towards the village with Tigress and Po. Her book bag was strapped to her back as she followed behind Po and Tigress was behind her. One cold eye looked at Kat and noticed the necklace around her neck. "I am never going to get that necklace unless I hire someone to get it for me," the voice said. The only one who could be quick enough and clever enough to get the amulet was Mario, the silver fox. Now Mario lived in an old shack and the mysterious stranger knew where. With a cold smile the creature stared at Kat and said," Soon my dear I will have the necklace and not even your little body guards can protect you". Slipping into the shadows the creature wore a long black cloak that had a hood covering his/her face. Knocking on the door a silver fox with turquoise eyes stood before the creature. He wore a blue tunic with a gold earring.

"What do you want?" asked the fox in a serious tone.

"I have a job for you. You are a master thief and I need you to steal a necklace in the shape of a star with a swirl in the middle. An odd hairless female creature is wearing it," explained the creature in a serious tone as well.

"I don't hurt females," Mario said firmly crossing his arms. He may be a thief but even he had a code of honor.

"I didn't say hurt her, just get the necklace from her. She is being guarded by the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress," informed the creature.

"It will cost you extra," Mario said and the creature threw a huge bag of gold at Mario's feet. "That will do quite nicely," Mario said smiling.

"Good now fetch me that necklace," hissed the creature and like a shadow disappeared. Mario grabbed his stuff and headed off to find this hairless creature.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Kat said as she took out her camera. She snapped pictures of bunny children chasing each other. One picture was of a duck merchant selling a red rug.  
"What is that?" Tigress asked taking it from Kat. Sniffing it as she touched a button and a white light blinded her as Tigress dropped it.

"Be careful," Kat said as she caught her camera before it broke. Tigress rubbed her eyes as she glared at the weird object in Kat's hands. Po was fighting back a laugh as he pretended he didn't see anything. "It is called a camera it takes pictures of things," Kat explained. "You turned the flasher on and that helps the picture become clearer when it is dark out. I hope you are okay," Kat said gently.

"I am fine," Tigress grumbled. Kat frowned but remained silent for she didn't want to anger Tigress further.

"Hey Kat do you like peaches?" Po asked her.

"Yes, I do like peaches," Kat said to him.

"Good I can make my peach pie for dessert tonight," Po said smiling. They walked around the village as something caught Kat's eye. A local pig merchant was selling clothes and there was a deep blue cloak that looked like her size. She was transfixed on it and wished she could buy it but she didn't think the pig merchant would accept her money. "I would like that blue cloak please," Po said as he placed 30 gold pieces on the merchant's cart.

"Here you go Dragon Warrior," the pig merchant said bowing to Po. Po bowed back and placed the blue cloak in Kat's hands.

"Thank you but you didn't have to do that," Kat said.

"Think of it as a welcome to our dimension present and besides it gets cold at night you may need one," Po said gently. Kat tried it on and it looked like it was made just for her. Tigress smiled a bit for it did look nice on her. Then the trio headed towards another fruit cart to gather more ingredients. Along the way Tigress saw a silver fox along the corner of her eye and noticed he was following them.

"We are being followed," Tigress said gently. Po glanced back and saw the fox and agreed with Tigress.

"Take Kat around back and I will slow him down," Po said.

"Be careful Po," Kat said in a worried tone. He smiled at her and she was led away by Tigress. Po went up to the fox and told him to get lost. The fox laughed and leaped over Po as he ran towards Tigress and Kat.

"Kat run, I will hold him off," Tigress barked. Kat, not wanting to argue ran down the corner. Tigress roared at the fox and leaped towards him. He blew some weird dust in her eyes blinding her for a second and then when Po went to help. The fox cut a rope making a tent land on them. Then with a quick smile he ran after Kat. Racing down the alleyway Kat turned around wondering where she should go.

"Hello darlin'", came a sweet voice. Standing on a roof sill was a silver fox wearing a blue tunic and a gold hooped earring. Kat stood still as the fox leaped down just a few inches in front of her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kat demanded trying to hide her fear.

"Easy love, I don't wish to harm you I just want that pretty necklace you are wearing. Give it to me and I will go away," he said to her.

"Don't think so pal," Kat said and began running.

The fox smiled and said," Ah she is a runner, how nice". Kat had to think quick and she took out a box of tiny poppers that were white tiny fireworks. She spread them on the ground and continued running. When the fox ran by his foot stepped on a popper and it popped causing pain in his foot followed by more pain. He rubbed his feet and chuckled for this weird creature was clever like him. The chase continued as Kat ducked behind a crate keeping her breathing very still. Rain began to pour and she looked around but saw she was trapped. "Oh love, come out you clever thing you," called the fox. The storm was getting worse as lightning flashed and Kat was terrified. Suddenly a paw snatched her and it was the fox. "Hello love," he said. Kat kicked him in the shin and elbowed him in the ribs.

He growled and ran after her as lightning hit a wooden pole causing a fire. "Say cheese," Kat said and used the flasher. The fox was blind and hit his head and landed hard on the ground. The fire slowly circled around him and Kat was about to run when she saw him unconscious. Even though he tried to steal her necklace she couldn't leave him to die. Grabbing her crate she threw it causing a small pathway to form as she dragged the fox to safety. Then she placed her cloak around him to keep him warm so he wouldn't catch cold. "You may be a thief but I am no killer," Kat whispered and then left him as he came to.

Mario looked up and saw the odd creature running away and saw the fire and her cloak around him. It didn't take too much brain power to figure out what happened. "She saved my life," he said in utter shock. Kat ran until she crashed into a figure that grabbed her.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed in fear.

"Easy Kat it is me Po," said a gentle voice. Kat too tired to stand just fell in his arms. "Let's get you back to the palace," Po said and carried her safely in his arms. For now Kat was safe and she slowly drifted to sleep.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. A Nightmare Happens Again

Chapter 5: A Nightmare Happens Again

Kat's mother Elaine soon noticed her daughter's disappearance that very morning when Kat disappeared last night. Elaine was an older version of Kat but a few inches taller and a bit skinner with green eyes and a fair complexion. Making her coffee like she always did, she noticed that Kat was not at the table. Smiling for she thought her daughter may have overslept again. Her little KittyKat could wake up early if she had to but if not she stayed up all night and slept in all day. Elaine was the kind of mother that let Kat be herself but reminded her of the difference between right and wrong.

Going upstairs she looked into her daughter's room and expected to see her daughter fast asleep. Instead the bed was neatly made and looked like it hadn't been slept in at all. Now most mothers would have been worried but not Elaine. She thought maybe Kat slept over at James and Jane's house and forgot to call her. Getting dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans with her brown boots, she headed towards the Hoffman house. It was about 8a.m and the sun was showing as another hot day would be here. Knocking on the door she waited and an extremely sleepy James greeted her. His hair was slightly messy and he wore no shirt so his chest was exposed. He wore black pajama pants with white skulls on them. Rubbing his eyes he quickly saw her and began to freak.

"Hey Ms. Summers, nice to see you hold on a second," he said quickly as he ran to his room to get dressed. Jane went to the door to see what all the commotion was about. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail and she wore a black t-shirt with a huge white skull on it. Opened the door to see Kat's mom on the doorstep, and she froze quickly.

"Hi…I'm not …dressed," she said in a high pitched voice looking down at herself.

"Jane dear it is perfectly fine, what you are wearing. I am sorry to bother you and your brother so early I just want to know if Kat was up yet." Kat's mom said politely.

Jane looked at her with a confused look and said," I don't know is she?"

"I thought she was here?" Elaine asked with the same confused look that Jane had. James comes down the stairs wearing a black t-shirt and ripped blue jeans while brushing his hair.

"She left here just after dark last night," he said. Elaine went a few shades paler as her eyes went big.

"You mean she is not here?" she asked hiding her fear.

"No", they both said with worry evident in their voice.

"Mrs. Summers is everything okay?" James asked in a polite tone. She burst into tears as James caught her while Jane patted her back.

"Kat never came home last night and I have no idea where she is!" Elaine exclaimed.

"Easy mam, we know Kat has to be here somewhere. Knowing her, she is probably at the park taking pictures. We will go check and you can stay here with our parents and we call once we find her," James said. "Come on Jane we can take my truck," he added as his sister hopped in the passenger side.

Elaine watched them leave as a tear fell from her face as she whispered," Please not again".

Back in the dimension of Kung Fu Kat was carried to the Jade Palace in Po's arms. "Is Kat okay what happened?" Viper asked seeing the girl shaking.

"We were attacked by a silver fox and somehow Kat must have escaped him. I am going to tell Master Shifu," Tigress said running off to find him. Po placed Kat on the cot and saw the young girl sleep.

"Monkey stand guard I am going to make Kat some soup for she needs to eat, call me if anything happens," Po said.

"Got it Po," Monkey said and stood at attention as Po walked away. Kat was in a deep sleep but it wasn't a pleasant one. Her fear brought back another nightmare, one she thought she had gotten over, the day her father was murdered.

_ A ten year old Kat was walking up to the police station and was greeted by a man that looked like he was in his early 30's. He had brown hair with a small mustache and was about six foot with a muscular build. Deep brown eyes and a dark complexion, the man was wearing his police uniform when Kat walked up to him. "Hey there Kitty Kat," the man said sweetly as he picked her up._

_ "Hi daddy, mom wanted me to come down to see if you were off work," Kat said grinning up at him._

_ He chuckled as he said," Yes, just about ten minutes ago. Has she fixed dinner yet?" _

_ "Not yet," she answered._

_ "How about we pick up some Chinese and maybe some ice cream for dessert?" he asked sweetly._

_ "Yeah ice cream!" Kat exclaimed hugging her dad. He smiled and set her down as they began to walk. They decided to take a short cut down the alleyway and it was getting dark. Kat was scared but as long as her dad was there she was safe. Once they set foot down the alleyway a yell for help was heard. They were two men Kat had never seen before probably drifters they got a lot of them there. One was an older guy with gray hair and he was getting hit by a younger guy with brown hair._

_Sensing the danger, Kat's fathersaid," Stay behind the trashcan and don't move till I come and get you again". She nodded and hid behind the trashcan as her father lunged at the attacker and began to punch him until he fell to the ground. Thinking he was unconscious her father went to look after the man who was attacked._

_ "Alright daddy," Kat said proudly. Her father was a hero and she wanted to be just like him when she got older. Yet, something felt off her father was helping the guy up and checking for wounds and Kat noticed the guy was looking over at the man who attacked him. Now Kat's dad told her to always be aware of everything and Kat felt something was wrong. Just then the old guy saw Kat and his eyes grew wide._

_ He began to shout," "No, don't". But it was too late the guy who was supposed to be unconscious sprang up and fired his gun. Kat's father moved to shield the man was hit in the center of his shoulder blades. Then fell over and Kat let out a scream. She ran to her dad and tried to roll him over her hands covered in his blood. The man who shot her dad was about to shoot her when the gray haired man said," No, this was not part of the plan". Kat was shocked for they planned to kill her dad but why is what she couldn't understand._

_ She looked up at the gray haired man with tears in her eyes and asked, "Why?"_

_ The man looked crushed but all he said was," Sorry" and then he and his partner ran away. Soon people came and Kat was taken home and her mother was heartbroken. After her father's death her mom refused to let Kat out of her sight. Even followed her to school and back. As the years passed it got better but her mom always worried that Kat would be taken like her father. Good news was that the two drifters were thrown in jail for the gray haired man was overcome with grief he turned himself and his partner in. Apparently they were partners where one pretended to be getting beaten up and when someone came to help the other one would stab or shoot the unsuspecting person with just a flesh wound and steal their money. But since Kat's father shielded the gray hiared man he was killed and the partner would have killed Kat to destroy any witnesses. Once they were caught and sent to prison, life moved on for Kat and her mother._

Kat woke up to hear the rain and was surrounded by darkness. She grabbed her flashlight for she was afraid of the dark and held onto her stuffed polar bear, a Christmas present from her dad when she was seven. Holding the bear close she softly whispered," Don't worry mom I will come back home. I promise not to leave you like dad, I am coming home I swear". Then she fell back asleep as tears filled her eyes.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review


	6. A Threat Made

Chapter 6: A Threat Made

Mario returned to his home as the storm began to pour down his fur. He couldn't believe he was outsmarted by a well whatever that creature was. She sure was small and fast. If it wasn't for her having little fur he would have thought she was a fox. Yet he saw the fear in her eyes when he was chasing her. Now he hated scaring people especially women but he had a job to do. He was laughing at how she out maneuvered him. Then she did something truly shocking by saving his life. Even after he tried to rob her, that odd creature saved him. The smell of the smoke was still on his fur.

He got to his house and started a bath so his body would no longer smell of smoke and sweat. The small blue cloak he let set on his chair as he washed up his fur. Having the hot water soak up his fur made him relax. Looking around his home made him sigh. It was just a shack but it was his and he remembered a time when he wasn't a thief. When he was just a young boy; living on a farm with his family. Yet, that all changed one day first his dad got sick and two weeks later he died. His mom became heartbroken and she died a week later. Then the sickness came and has much as he tried to keep his siblings alive within two months they died leaving Mario all alone. He tried to make an honest living but it didn't keep bread in his belly. So, he turned to stealing but he made a vow never to steal from poor people like him, never harm a woman or a child and give his opponent a chance to defend himself/herself if his opponent was a girl.

After that he stole mostly food and maybe a few gold pieces here and they and he built his shack on the outskirts of town. Still his eyes kept glancing over at the blue cloak the odd female creature gave him. Getting up at of the tub he put his tunic back on and smelled the piece of fabric. It had an odd scent of wildflowers he never smelled before, dirt, and other mixtures of smells foreign to him. Just like that girl creature what was her name he thought he heard the tiger call her Kat, yeah Kat that was her name. To him she was a true mystery and the odd part was his boss or long time employer said she was not from this world. So, where did she come from and how did she get here?

Mario decided to find this Kat girl and give her cloak back and try to save her life for he did owe her his life. He was about to go to bed when a pounding noise was heard from the outside. Raising an eyebrow he opened the door. "About time move over it is raining," hissed the cloaked figure.

"Hello, to you too," Mario said flatly.

"Where is the amulet?" the figure demanded.

"Minor setback I will get it," Mario told him.

"You idiot that girl still has it! How could you let her get away?" yelled the creature.

"Easy it is just a necklace what is so special about it?" Mario asked growing suspicious.

"I want it that is all you need to know. Now either you get me that necklace or I will hire my own thugs to get it from her by ripping it out of her cold dead hand!" yelled the figure.

"I won't allow you to harm her! So, far she has done nothing wrong!" Mario shouted back. He was met by a powerful claw to the face.

"I don't care what you will allow. I will give you 24 hours to give me back that necklace otherwise my thugs will get it for me and they are not as nice as you," the creature said in a cruel voice. With that the creature left Mario on the floor and rubbing his sore jaw.

"I have to warn Kat," Mario said as he headed off towards the Jade Palace. The next morning Kat once again was greeted by sunlight and held her bear tighter. Letting out a sad sigh she put her bear back in her bag and decided to get up. Her clothes were still soaked and to her surprise a small box was laying by her cot. She opened it to reveal a dark blue tunic and pants. Kat's eyes grew to the size of golf balls as she felt the fabric. It was strong and durable and it would be better till her clothes dried off.

The clothes fit her perfectly as she stepped out into the hallway. Monkey was lying on the floor fast asleep. He must have stayed up all night guarding her but still sleep soon took him. Gently stepping over him Kat made her way into the kitchen for her stomach was rumbling like crazy. Glancing in the fridge she saw some dumplings and began to eat. "Good morning Kat," Viper said cheerfully.

Kat tensed up a bit but forced herself to calm down. "Good morning Master Viper," she said politely.

"Oh I see you found the clothes we picked out for you well technically I picked them out and everyone else chipped in to buy them. Can't have our guest walking around in wet clothes," Viper giggled.

"Yeah, um where are the others? Monkey is asleep on the floor and you are in here," Kat said.

"Well the others are training and Master Shifu is in the library trying to uncover that amulet you wear around your neck," Viper said.

"Has he found anything?" Kat asked.

"Sorry nothing yet," Viper said frowning. Kat was doing her best to mask her disappointment but Viper could tell the girl was upset.

"I guess I better go find Tigress and Po and tell them I am up and thank everyone for the clothes," Kat said rubbing her head.

"Allow me to show you the way," Viper said. She slithered down the hall as Kat followed her. Kat was led to two massive doors as they were pushed open. Kat saw Mantis zooming through a dangerous looking obstacle course with swinging blades and wooden dummies. Crane was following him while Tigress and Po were sparring. _They sure do spend a lot of time together,_ Kat thought for this was about the third of fourth time Tigress and Po were doing stuff together. _Maybe they are dating, doesn't matter none of my business,_ Kat told herself.

Tigress flipped Po over having him land on his back as she pounced on him and pinned him. He tapped the floor saying he gave and she got off and helped him up. "Remind me never to get on her bad side," Kat said calmly.

"Yes, Tigress is truly a master fighter of hard style," Viper told her.

"No kidding," Kat agreed. Everyone saw that Kat was up and they went off to greet her.

"Hey Kat did you sleep okay?" Po asked smiling at her. Kat looked away remembering her dream but didn't want to say anything just nodded her head yes.

"Well good to hear," Crane said as Mantis hopped on her shoulder.

"I am starved let's eat," Mantis said as smiled up at Kat. They were all about to leave when Tigress placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Mind if I talk to you?" Tigress asked politely but firmly.

"Sure," Kat said as Mantis hopped off leaving the two females alone. They sat by the wall next to a wooden dummy.

"About last night I am sorry," Tigress said getting to the point.

"Okay sorry for what?" Kat asked in a confused tone.

"For letting you down, that fox got passed me and got to you. I don't know how but you managed to get away and it was my fault I let him get passed me and I am sorry for failing you. I am a warrior and my job was to protect you and I failed," Tigress said bowing her head in shame.

"It wasn't your fault Master Tigress, you did your best and so did Po. I wasn't hurt and that is all that matters. You did your job to the best of your knowledge and have no fear about me," Kat said getting up. Then to prove a point she leaped in the air and smashed a wooden dummy's head in. "I can take care of myself just fine," Kat said as she bowed to Tigress and was about to walk off.

"Wait how did you do that?" Tigress asked getting up. She never seen anyone especially a child do that not without training.

"My father taught me some simple moves," Kat said looking away as she tensed up.

"He must have been a good warrior," Tigress said.

"No, Kat said looking at Tigress in the eye as a tear fell from her face. "He was the best," she added and walked out of the training hall her face dry of tears.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Kindred Spirits

Chapter 7: Kindred Spirits

Kat wiped away the last remaining tear as she scolded herself for every doing it. Ever since her dad died she never shed a tear after that. She had to be brave for her mom and had to comfort her. Remembering that night brought all that pain back and as much as she fought it she felt the tears falling down her face. This whole thing was messed up. One minute she is jamming with her friends in their garage preparing for the big Fourth of July celebration. Next minute she is in a world where animals talk and walk on two legs. Being befriended by a panda, tiger, snake, monkey, mantis and a well whatever animal Master Shifu was. Got chased by a silver fox who wanted this stupid amulet, almost getting fried by a fire and she still had no idea how to get home. Now Kat could only handle so much but this was one thing she could not. When she felt like this she did the only thing she could do and that was write.

Going into her room she grabbed a notebook and began to write. Kat hadn't written in years. She used to love writing ever since her mom taught her how to read and her dad taught her how to write. That was her dream to become a writer. She would make up stories about her and her friends being turned into butterflies or birds. Just silly stories that made people laugh. But ever since her father was killed, all that went away. Kat's writing turned dark and scary as she wrote about her father's death. Then when she turned about eleven maybe twelve she just stopped writing. But her mom insisted she carry a journal with her just in case Kat needed to write and right now was that time.

While Kat was writing the others were in the dining hall while Zane, the goose page watched over Kat behind her door. "So, what do we do to cheer up Kat?" Monkey asked. Looking around he saw sad faces.

"I don't know when she asked me if Shifu found anything about the amulet and when I said no it was like her soul was crushed," Viper said frowning.

"Well what do you expect she comes from a different world, was chased by a fox, and has no idea if she is even getting back home," Mantis said.

"That is ridiculous Master Shifu will find a way to get Kat home," Tigress said firmly.

"I agree with Tigress, Master Shifu is well a master he will find a way to get Kat home," Po said firmly making Tigress blush for he quickly took her side.

"And what if he doesn't find a way to get her home? What if Kat is stuck here permanently?" Crane asked nervously.

"Then she will stay here one of us will adopt her and teach her Kung Fu if she wants to learn," Tigress stated crossing her arms. She of all people knew what it was like to be different to want to have a family and to be unwanted. If Kat was going to be here forever; then she would become part of their family. Tigress just felt a need to protect the girl maybe it was because of Po melting her heart or how Kat reminded her of a younger version of herself. Quiet, determined, aloof, and smart. Whatever the reason she would let Kat know she was welcomed here.

"I don't think Master Shifu will allow that I mean would he?" Crane asked.

"Of course he will even he wouldn't turn Kat away and if he did my dad would take Kat in he loves kids and Kat could be a waitress and chef heck I can teach her how to cook," Po said smiling.

"Excuse me Masters," Zane said coming in to the room.

"Zane what are you doing here, you are supposed to be guarding Kat," Tigress said sharply.

"Apologies but Kat requested that I not follow her to the restroom but the reason why I am here is that Kat was writing something and whatever she was writing made her cry. I found this notebook and I only read a sentence or two and I think you guys should read it," he said in a worried tone.

"Let me see it," Tigress said as Zane handed her the notebook. She felt wrong about going through Kat's things but maybe if they read it they could figure out what made Kat so upset so she began to read out loud what Kat had written.

_Hey journal it is me again. I know it has been a while but I need to write this one out. I am in a world where animals talk and walk on two legs. Tigers don't eat pandas but noodles and dumplings. I made some new friends even a snake named Viper which is odd because I had a fear of snakes. Anyways besides that and being chased by a silver fox who wanted an amulet I wear around my neck that brought me here to this land. That is not the reason I am writing again no I had that dream again. I guess running from that fox in an alleyway and being scared brought it all back. I had the dream where I saw my father being murdered. I was walking down the alleyway with him and I saw the two men. _

_My dad rushing to help the gray haired man getting beat up by the dark haired man and then it happened. My dad thought he was a hero but it was a setup the two men planned this attack so they could rob my father. I saw the gray haired man spot me from behind the trash can and he tried to tell his partner not to shoot. But it was too late and then I saw my dad fall to the ground as I screamed out at him running over to him. Then the dark haired man pointed his gun at me but the grayed haired man stopped him. I looked up at him and asked "Why?" My dad helped him so why would he shoot him? All he said was", Sorry" and ran away leaving me alone in the dark with my dead father. I wanted to forget that night but I guess I never will. I don't know what will happen now but I do know I will get back home to my mother. For I am not leaving her like dad did for he had no choice when he left us but I do and I am coming home._

The Five and Zane were all in tears when they finished reading the notebook. They couldn't believe it and the tears continued. "Hey guys have you seen my notebook?" Kat asked but stopped dead when she saw Tigress's holding it. Kat's face went pale and then her eyes flamed with anger. In one quick swipe she grabbed her notebook and glared at all of them. **"How dare you read my notebook? This is for my eyes only that was private you had no right to read it! I can't believe you all I thought we were friends!****" **Kat screamed as she glared at all of them.

"Don't be mad at them Ms. Kat it was my fault I saw you writing and while you were writing you were shedding tears. I wanted to see why you were so unhappy so I brought the Masters the notebook as you called it so they could see what was bothering you. It was wrong and I am so ashamed I just wanted to help," Zane said shedding tears looking away from Kat. Now Kat felt bad as she tried to cool her temper.

"It is alright I am sorry for yelling to all of you. But this notebook is for only me to read ever since my father died I wrote only about his death and how I felt no one was supposed to see it. So, please don't touch my stuff. I know you want to help but I have been dealing with this by myself for five years and I don't need any one's help. So, please just let me handle this alone," Kat said trying to remain calm. She knew they wanted to help but this was her battle not theirs even her friends never mentioned her dad or tried to get her to talk about it. Kat handled things alone when it came to her dad. It was just something she always did and as she walked away Tigress spoke up.

"I know how you feel," Tigress said.

"What?" Kat asked.

"I know how you feel angry, sad, scared I felt those things all my life until I hated having emotions," Tigress said.

"You feel like you have to put on a mask so people will never see your pain," Po said.

"Prove to people you can be a somebody," Monkey said.

"Show them you can be strong," Mantis said.

"Make them believe you are not weak," Viper said.

"Show the world what you can do even though the odds are against you," Crane said. Kat was shocked for she had felt that way all her life. These warriors must have gone what she gone through.

"Kat if we tell you our stories will you tell us yours?" Tigress asked.

"You may think you are alone but you are not," Po said.

"We are your friends," Mantis said.

"We can be your family," Viper said.

"We can help you fight your darkness," Monkey said.

"But you got to let us in," Crane said.

"Okay but can I write your stories down so I will never forget them," Kat asked. They all nodded and sat on the floor as Zane went to make some tea as the Five revealed their stories to Kat and she would reveal her story to them.

Author's Note: In the next chapter I will reveal the Five's stories and if I can Kat's I may add some things to the Five's stories so be prepared and don't worry Mario will warn Kat soon. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Telling Tales

Chapter 8: Telling Tales

_"My mother raised me by herself and I never knew my dad. Mostly because mom bit his head off before I was born. I was the smallest mantis in our village but I was fast. Too fast I began to grow cocky and thought speed was the only way to go. But after I went off on my own to be a hero I got captured by these bandits and I could not escape. Soon the world was faster than me and I sat there in the sun just thinking. That was when I learned the lesson of patience and I freed myself. I came back home but my mother had gotten sick and I spent the last few days by her side. A year later I was going to be married but my fiancé left me for a bigger mantis. Heartbroken I came to the Jade Palace where I had to prove myself all over again. In time I made new friends and I had something I had lost a family. Now I know that I no longer have to prove myself for I am a great warrior and I have a family behind me," Mantis said._

_ "I like Mantis was raised by my mother for my own father abandoned us and I had a twin brother. Together we caused so much trouble playing pranks and being chased by the guards. My mother rest her soul begged us to be good boys I heeded her words and after meeting Master Oogway I learned compassion. After my mother died I took care of my brother and tried to make an honest living by helping people. My brother chose a darker path and left home I heard he is in jail now but I made the choice to be a hero. I was just a common prankster and some people never took me seriously but I proved to them I could be good and now I have a family to protect and I am grateful for them," Monkey said shedding a tear._

_ "I like Monkey and Mantis was raised by my mother and she babied me for I was her only son. She would follow me to school and bring me my lunches causing everyone to laugh at me. But I went away to a Kung Fu Academy but I was too shy to be a student instead I was the janitor. Mocked for my scrawny legs and no one thought I could be a hero. My only friend at the time was Mei Ling, a snow leopard. She wanted me to try out but I was just too scared and ashamed. I let my fear and everyone else who told me I couldn't do it run my life. Till fate had other plans I signed up to be at the tryouts and I was told to clean up when my foot was in the obstacle course. My teacher told me to slowly back away but Mei Ling looked at me and I saw that she believed in me. Using my speed I passed through that obstacle course like it was nothing and after that I went to the Jade palace and became a master of Kung Fu," Crane said proudly._

_ "Unlike the boys I was raised in a small village by both my parents. My father was a mighty warrior known far and wide for his poison fangs. I was his first born child a little warrior who could carry on his legacy. But once he saw I had no fangs that dream changed. He took it upon himself to continue defending my home. I had sisters as well who had fangs but my father refused to allow then to fight. It was by law that the eldest child be the defender and since no one thought I could be a warrior I was seen as weak. People talked behind my back saying I was a disgrace to my father. Boys would follow me asking me where my fangs were and said I wasn't a snake but a worm. Sad and angry I began to dance for it made me feel happy and my father smiled a little when I dance. I became the best ribbon dancer in our village but I was too afraid to show people that. One day my father went to a festival and was attacked by a gorilla bandit. My father began to fight but the gorilla wore armor and broke my father's fangs. I knew my father would be killed I grabbed my ribbon and raced off to save my father. I glared at the gorilla telling him no one beats up my daddy. He just laughed at me and my ribbons and asked if I was going to dance for him. I just smiled and said if it would make him happy and I used my speed and my ribbon to defeat him. My father watched in awe and saw me as a hero and he smiled proudly at me. I learned to be confident in myself and let people know I have no fangs but I will do anything to defend my home and family," Viper said smiling._

_ "I grew up in the Bao Yu Orphanage and I was different than the other children. They had long ears and wings while I had fangs and claws. I was super strong for my age and I broke everything I touched. Soon I got the nickname Tigress, the Monster. Even the caregivers were afraid of me and I was mostly locked in my room. Only to come out for meals and for adoption days, to see if someone would adopt me it was like a knife was plunged into my heart when the parents looked at me in fear. Soon no one would come because of me and soon I met Master Shifu. He at the time was distant for he lost his son a snow leopard he raised since he was young. Tai-Lung was naturally gifted in Kung Fu but soon turned to darkness and when Master Oogway, a wise old turtle denied him the Dragon Scroll he went on a rampage and was locked away forever. Master Shifu was heartbroken and grew into a depression when he met me he was still getting over Tai-Lung. He was afraid to show me any love so at first he was my teacher. And he taught me how to be gentle with dominoes and soon I learned and my training improved. Soon I could control my strength and the children no longer feared me. When it came to adoption day I thought for sure I would be adopted but I was wrong. The adults still feared me and I was left at the orphanage till Shifu came and told me we were going home. As time passed I became a great student but I forget about emotion for Master Shifu never gave me much love and I became cold and distant. Even to my friends till I met Po and at first I treated him worse than dirt but he still stuck by me. I was angry he became the Dragon Warrior but then I figured out why he was chosen it was because of his kind heart in my opinion and we became friends and soon I like all the others had something I desperately wanted. I got a family that loved me," Tigress said as she shed a tear._

_ "I was found by my father Mr. Ping an old gray goose that owned a noodle shop. Soon I became his son but I was the only panda in my village. Picked on for being fat and clumsy my only fond memories was cooking and seeing the Furious Five. I wanted to be like them so much I even made figurines of them. Dreaming about untold adventures and when I got old enough I wanted to be a Kung Fu Master. But the universe has an odd sense of humor. I was late to the Dragon Warrior ceremony and I used some fireworks to blast me in but I fell out of the sky and landed on Tigress, who wasn't too happy. Then Master Oogway saw me and I became the Dragon Warrior. Me, the one everyone picked on was seen as a fool to be the defender of China I laughed at myself. But I trained and Shifu and the others made it clear I did not belong. But I trained hard but still I saw myself as a waste of time. When Tai-Lung broke out and I saw how he easily defeated my idols I was scared till I realized why I was chosen. You didn't have to be special to be the Dragon Warrior you just had to be you and I fought to protect people because I wanted too not because I was told and I defeated Tai-Lung and earned the respect of the Five and Shifu. About two months later I along with my family defeated Shen, a white peacock who wanted to rule China and who destroyed my village when I was a baby for a Soothsayer, an old goat lady who could see into the future predicted a panda would defeat him. I destroyed Shen's weapon with Inner Peace and we all went home," Po said in a gentle voice._

_ "I grew up in a world where danger was everywhere. Wars in distant lands went on for stupid reasons. Leaders who promised us protection but sometimes couldn't deliver. Weapons that were built to harm people, children abandoned by their parents for reasons that were stupid, Young children having children, machines killing the Earth, elderly treated like dirt and people dying and starving every day. I was oblivious to this world thinking everything was sunshine and rainbows. Till my father was killed after that day my life was changed. I saw an ugly side to my world and I grew to be aware. My mother was heartbroken and refused to let me out of her sight. My grandfather secretly continued my fighting training behind her back and I perfected the art of being quiet. My friends tried to help but I refused to let them in thinking I would lose them too. I tried being brave for my mom even stopped crying for what good did it do? It would not bring my father back and I lost my passion to write and soon I put on a mask pretending everything was okay when I wasn't okay. The reason why I stayed up all night was not due to my books but because I knew that is when the danger would come at night. I stayed with my flashlight reading in the dark waiting for the monsters to come out and try to attack me. During the day I acted happy but I was on alert in case anything bad happened. Now I came here and I have people here that want to be my friends and help me and I never realized how much pain I was in. Till now so I thank you for being there for me and for being part of my family," Kat said crying._

The tears flowed as Kat finished her story and Tigress got up and wrapped Kat up in her arms hugging her close. "We are here for you," Tigress whispered as a tear fell from her face. Kat wrapped her arms around Tigress's waist crying into her fur. Po and the others all wrapped around Kat hugging her letting her know that they were all there for her. Just then the door burst open and the silver fox was back. The Five stood in defensive positions as Tigress shielded Kat from the fox's view.

"Please I mean you no harm I have a message for the one called Kat," the fox said breathing heavily. A bruise was on his cheek as he looked like he had been running forever holding onto Kat's cloak.

"What is your message?" Kat asked standing in front of the Five.

The fox looked at her with fear as he said," They are coming for you".

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging hoped you enjoyed the stories if I got any details wrong I apologize. Please review.


	9. Another Sad Tale Revealed

Chapter 9: Another Sad Tale Revealed

While Kat was hearing the Five's and Po's stories about their past. And while she was revealing hers, her friends were out looking for her. James and Jane went to Sunflower Park a beautiful and peaceful place to have picnics and play football to soccer. Trees that seemed to touch the sky with tons of woods that led to small caves. Not deep enough but enough to have a campfire and watch the stars. Kat loved coming here to take pictures for she loved nature. The two twins got out of the truck and looked around. "Kat, you here?" called James cupping his hands with his mouth to make his voice louder.

All that responded were the birds chirping. Jane looked around and said," Look let's split up, I will go down by the equipment and benches maybe she fell asleep on the bench".

"Yeah okay I will check in the woods and by the caves, Kat probably got lost in the storm and stayed there maybe she fell asleep," James said. The twins agreed to meet back by the big tree within an hour. Jane ran on down to the playground equipment and looked around. Children running up small steps to slide down a blue swirl slide. Laughing and chasing each other. Mothers were smiling as their tiny babies were being pushed in tiny swings. Jane saw teens walking dogs along the sidewalks. On the benches were old people feeding the geese in the warm sun. Hiding behind trees, were young lovers sharing innocent sweet kisses. Jane saw all this but no Kat was in sight.

"Come on Kat, where are you?" she wondered fighting her fear. James went into the wood section looking all around for Kat.

"Kat, Kat you here?" he shouted looking around. He saw tiny brown squirrels chasing each other. Singing in the trees were multicolored birds. But no Kat has he went on down to a small cave. It was more like a giant hole that the kids used as a club when they were kids. The cave was empty as he shined a flashlight all around the darkness. The light only revealed small stones but no Kat. Feeling defeated he went to another part of the woods. "Kat, Kat where are you?" he called as his fear grew. Where was she? He saw her clear as day yesterday and now it was like she disappeared without a trace. How was that possible people just don't vanish into thin air do they? Scanning the area he didn't see her and went back to the big tree.

"Hey did you find her?" Jane asked.

"No, and I guess you didn't either," James said. Jane shook her head as sadness was fighting it's way to her. James sat down on the ground and burst into tears. "It is like losing Tony all over again," he cried shedding tears. Jane was shocked as a small pain went into her chest. Tony was their baby sister for James and Jane were not twins but were triplets. Their mother had James first and then five minutes later Jane was born. Yet, the doctor knew their mother was having a third baby and she was having trouble getting the third baby out. Finally they had to do a quick surgery to get the baby out. Thirty minutes later Tony was born. Now Tony was healthy but her mind was slow. James and Jane were perfectly healthy but Tony she was a bit slow in age. When the twins were five Tony acted mentally like she was two or three. Now when it came to activities James and Jane were great swimmers and knew CPR at the age of seven. Tony was too little to comprehend how to swim so James and Jane protected her.

That was when it happened James and Jane remembered that horrible day, when Tony died.

_ "James, Jane I am going to answer the phone, watch Tony for me," their mother called._

_ "Okay mom," an eight year old James as Jane nodded. Tony looked just like the twins but was a toothpick but had a kind and sweet nature. James wanted to play Marco Polo and Jane kept her eyes open so she could keep an eye on Tony. James closed his eyes and began the game. Everything was fine till he heard a splash and a scream. Opening his eyes Jane's face was chalk white and James didn't see Tony._

_In the deep end was blood and Jane screamed," Tony hit her head and fell in!"Thinking quickly he dove down to the deep end while Jane raced to get their mom and dad. By the time James grabbed Tony out of the water it was too late. Her lungs had filled with water and a horrible gash was on her left temple. They took her to the hospital but the doctors confirmed their fears and within a week they buried Tony on top of a hill filled with wildflowers._

James blamed himself since he was the eldest, and vowed to keep Jane safe. Then a year later they met Kat. It was Tony was reincarnated in Kat. Kat was a bit slower at running and was not very good at sports but she kept trying. In her eyes James saw that same sweet and kind nature Tony had. James and Jane protected Kat from bullies or anything. But when her dad died it was like the light in Kat's eyes had diminished. Whenever her father was mentioned she shutdown barely said two words and never cried. Jane kept pushing Kat to talk until James told her to be quiet. Kat knew all about Tony and that was their connection. All three children lost someone they loved and slowly Kat tried to let them in but she couldn't cry in front of them. Soon Tony and Kat's father was a conversation the three never had.

"Look this is nothing like Tony, we will find Kat," Jane said firmly.

"It was getting dark and raining, you know as well as I that Kat feared the dark. I should have made her stay at our house then she would be safely at home and not who knows where. I am the eldest I am supposed to protect you two," James said firmly.

"Uh excuse me, but who says I need you to protect me? I can handle myself just fine and as for Kat last time I checked she wasn't a China Doll. She never needed your protection for she could take care of herself. Now quit your crying and get up and let's find our sister," Jane said firmly. James looked at her and stopped crying. Got up and wiped away the tears.

"You really think she is okay?" he asked.

"I don't think anything I know, it's Kat and one thing I know about her is that she can handle herself. Now come on she has to be here somewhere. Maybe she went back home let's go see and then we will call her mom and see if she is home," Jane said.

"What if she isn't home?" he asked.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there now come on let's go," Jane said fighting a tear. They left the park and headed to Kat's house to see if the girl went home. Neither knew if she was safe but they knew she could handle herself. With their small light of hope they knew somehow Kat would be found and would return to them safe and sound. If only they knew that Kat was having the fight of her life, literally and they didn't know that someone wanted to make sure Kat would never return to her world alive.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	10. Under Attack

Chapter 10: Under Attack

"What do you mean they are coming?" Kat asked. Just then the door burst open revealing a cloaked figure. The figure was over seven foot tall with red eyes. The cloak covered up the figure's entire body except for the red eyes glowing through the darkness.

"I don't understand you said you were sending your other thieves to retrieve the amulet?" Mario said addressing the figure. The figure glanced at Mario and with a flick of his/her wrist sent Mario flying into a wall.

"Of course I said that you little fool. I tricked you I followed you here to the Jade Palace knowing you were the only one who could break in here unnoticed. Warning the Five and the girl and while they were wondering who was coming to attack them I could get the amulet and be gone," the figure said.

"You are never getting this amulet!" Kat cried. She glared angrily at the figure as she helped Mario to his feet. "You okay?" she asked.

"I am fine thank you," he said shyly.

"So, you are the young girl that is causing me so much trouble. I understand your confusion my dear. One minute you are nice and safe in your own dimension. Next minute my amulet brings you here to this dimension and you think I am the bad guy. Honest mistake I can see," the figure told her in a sweet voice. It made Kat's blood run cold.

"What do you mean your amulet? This belonged to a mystery stranger in my world. I was trying to give it back when it began to glow and I wound up here," Kat said.

"Of course that silly red panda Shifu has no idea the power he has. Typical, well my dear I will tell you about the amulet you wear around your neck. It was made by great magic and the amulet could have whoever wears it be able to travel to other dimensions. Hence why I was in your dimension I like to travel to see how other societies work and when I was in your dimension I was on my way home. You see the full moon activates the amulet and that is how you got here. Give it back and I will send you home. I mean you no harm I just want my property back," the figure said holding out a clothed hand.

Kat stared at the creature in disbelief. What it really that simple? Just give the amulet back and she could go home. Still something told her not to trust this figure and she always trusted her instincts. "When is the next full moon?" she asked out loud.

"I believe it is tonight," Tigress said standing next to Kat as did Po. They others lined up alongside them as they too glared at the figure.

"Why don't you just stay here till the moon is full and then I can go home and you can get your amulet back," Kat said.

"No I need it now!" the figure shouted. "Give it to me now or you will be sorry!" he hissed.

"Don't give it to him Kat whatever you do don't give it to him," Mario told her. The figure hissed at Mario but soon a cold chuckle came out of the figure's mouth.

"Fine my dear I tried being nice now I will kill you all and take what is mine," the figure said calmly. A small shadow of light went over the figure and a huge black cobra came out. "I sssensse sssomeone here isss afraid of sssnakesss," the figured hissed and lunged at Kat.

"Kat look out!" Tigress said pushing her out of the way. She held the cobra's mouth open to prevent the fangs from biting anyone. "Po get Kat out of here!" Tigress yelled. Po nodded and grabbed Kat by the arm and Mario followed.

"No, I will have what is mine!" the cobra hissed. Another flash came and instead of a snake a massive black crocodile took it's place. Using it's tail it knocked Tigress away and lunged after Kat. Crane did a side kick and Mantis threw a punch. Monkey and Viper tagged teamed lifting the crocodile up and having Viper head butt the croc. He roared and knocked them all to the side as he chased after Kat. Groaning Tigress ran after the croc while the others went to warn Shifu.

Po running with Kat and Mario looked behind them. Now a huge black cheetah was chasing them. "I'll distract him you protect Kat!" Mario yelled. He charged at the cheetah and did a side kick. The cheetah roared and swiped at Mario with his claws. Mario ducked and punched him in the gut.

"You fool you could have it all instead that girl made you weak," the cheetah roared.

"No, the girl reminded me of what I swore never to become. I will not allow you to harm her!" Mario shouted and knocked the cheetah to the ground. The cheetah was thrown into a wall as it groaned in pain.

"Enough games," he said and raising his paw a ball of fire came and he threw it at Mario. Mario was hit directly in the chest and was knocked out as a small burn mark was on his chest. "That is what traitors like you deserve," the cheetah said. "Now to get that girl and claim my prize," said the cheetah and ran after Kat and Po.

"I think we lost him!" Po said looking back. Soon the cheetah burst down the hall and Po frowned. "Never mind," he said. Grabbing Kat he took her to a room and hid her in the closet. "Stay here and don't come out no matter what," Po told her. She nodded too terrified to argue. He closed the door and soon the cheetah had him cornered.

"Where is the girl?" the cheetah asked.

"I am not telling you," Po said.

"I have my ways of getting information," cackled the cheetah. Soon another dark flash and the cheetah was no more. Instead was a giant black rhino. He charged at Po with his horn. Po tried to block it but the horn cut into his side.

"Aaah!" Po yelled out in pain.

"Tell me where she is!" yelled the rhino.

"Never!" Po yelled. The Rhino glared and dug his horn deeper into Po's side. Blood was oozing out and Po was pinned where he couldn't move.

"Oh Kat dear see what you have done. If you just gave me the amulet all of this could be avoided. Now either you be a good little girl and give me what I want or I kill the panda and find you anyways. Hurry I don't know how much blood he is losing," the Rhino said. Kat stood in the shadows crying seeing Po bleed knowing this was her fault. In the corner of her eye she saw a small window. If she bolted long enough then he would chase her and Po may live. Still she couldn't let this shape shifting lunatic have the amulet. So, she laid it in the closet in the back. Then she took a breath and jumped out of the closet.

"If you want the amulet come and claim it!" she shouted and bolted for the window.

"Kat no," Po moaned but the Rhino released him and ran after Kat. Soon Tigress came and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Po bleeding to death.

"Po, what happened where is Kat?" she asked kneeling down trying to stop the bleeding.

"Kat…window…hurry," Po said his eyes closing.

Monkey ran in and said, "Shifu is coming!"

"Monkey take Po to the healing room. I am going after Kat," Tigress said and jumped through the window. Kat ran up onto the roof as she heard another huge growl. Too afraid to turn around she kept running as sweat poured from her face. A hairy arm grabbed her and she saw a massive gorilla.

"Got you now you miserable brat," he growled.

"Let me go you big ape!" Kat yelled wiggling to get free.

"Give me my amulet," he said.

"Drop dead!" she yelled. Soon another roar was heard and Tigress lunged at the gorilla scratching him with her claws. He yowled out in pain and dropped Kat as she rolled down the roof. She was holding onto the sill for dear life seeing if she fell it was a long drop.

"Kat, I am coming!" Tigress yelled. Getting on all fours she raced after Kat.

"I had enough time to go somewhere more peaceful," the gorilla said and morphed into a giant vulture. Tigress grabbed Kat's hands and began to pull her up. Just then the vulture smashed the side they were on with his foot. They were hanging on for dear life Kat knowing that Tigress couldn't hold both of them.

"Tigress the amulet is in the closet where you will find Po bleeding. Take it and destroy it if you can and if you can tell my mom and my friends that I loved them. Thank you for everything and I am so sorry," Kat said shedding tears.

"Kat what are you talking about?" Tigress asked not liking the look the girl was giving her.

"Forgive me," she whispered and let go of Tigress's paw.

"KAT!" Tigress roared as she watched in horror and Kat fell to her death. Only to be seized by the vulture's talons and being carried away into the darkness. She got back on the roof and shed angry tears.

Letting out an inhuman roar she shouted, "We will find you Kat I swear it!" Yet time was not on their side for the sun was about to set. They had maybe 12 hours to find Kat, defeat this new villain, and get Kat home. Tigress never failed a mission and she wasn't about to start now.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	11. Sacrifice

Chapter 11: Sacrifice

Tigress stood on the roof for a second her fists still clenched. Rain poured down on her fur as she climbed back in through the window. Kat's face burned in her mind. The young girl so scared but at the same time unafraid. Remembering how she held Kat's hand while Tigress was hanging onto the roof. In a brief second Tigress saw Kat's eyes and the young girl knew her journey was over. That if she hung onto Tigress's hand they both would perish.

Kat was so smart leaving the amulet somewhere safe and used herself as bait so Po would live. Telling Tigress if she could tell Kat's mom and friends that she loved them and to thank Tigress for the adventure. One last tear fell from the girl's face and Tigress couldn't believe her eyes for in Kat's eyes in another brief second the girl was at peace. Tigress watching in horror as Kat fell from the roof allowing Death to take her. Only to have that monstrous figure swoop up and take her away.

She made it back into through the window and Shifu came up to her. "Tigress, are you harmed?" he asked his eyes showing concern.

"I am fine Master," Tigress said gently bowing to him.

"Where is Kat?" he asked looking around. But he saw no sign of the young girl. Tigress looked away to keep the tears from falling down her face.

"He has her," Tigress said unable to speak without her voice cracking.

"Have no fear Tigress, Kat is resourceful we will get her back," Shifu said touching her arm offering her some comfort. Tigress nodded for she would get Kat back no matter what. Monkey and Crane were tending to Mario that slowly woke up. Viper in the same room was tending to Po who had a bandage wrapped around his waist.

"Tigress, glad to see you are okay, Viper says I will be okay," Po said gratefully.

"Glad to hear that," Tigress said smiling.

"Where is Kat?" Po asked in a worried tone.

"She was taken we have to rescue her," Tigress said. "She left the amulet in a closet. Do you remember which room you were in when that figure was chasing you?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah down the hall first one on the left," Po said his fist clenched in angry. He let Kat down and who knows what that monster was doing to her right now.

"We will get her back Po I promise," Tigress said placing a paw on his shoulder.

"You can bet on that Ti," Po said firmly getting up. He winced in pain but they had to get to Kat. Tigress went to the room and found the amulet hidden in the closet.

"You are a smart warrior Kat," Tigress said smiling. Po got up and went to see Mario.

"Where is Kat?" Mario asked waking up and looking around.

"That monster has her," Po said firmly. Mario's face went chalk white his eyes wide with fear.

"I will help you save her," he said firmly.

"You seem to know a lot about him. Who is this guy?" Po asked.

"His name is LaDemone a horrible demon once a normally person that wanted to have power. He from what he told me helped make the Amulet and demanded that once the others that made it die off that it should be his. But the elder not sure of their name saw evil in his heart and vowed that he would never get it. They battled LaDemone lost his eye but the elder lost his life. After that LaDemone used his dark powers to morph his body so he can be stronger and he has great power. Beating him will not be easy," Mario said.

"I don't need easy we will defeat him and save Kat," Po said firmly. "Do you know where to find him?" Po asked.

"Yes, he lives in a high mountain an hour away from here. I know the way for I did business with him much to my regret. I will take you there for I owe Kat my life a second time and I have given her my loyalty. She is now my Mistress and I will serve her till the end of my days," Mario said gently.

"Very well I will round up the others and Shifu we are leaving in ten minutes," Po said and went to get the others.

On top of a rocky mountain lightning and thunder were in the dark gray skies. The full moon was rising and standing by an altar was LaDemone. "Sssoon I will be able to travel again," he hissed. Wearing his dark hood he approached a small corner and chained to a wall was Kat. Opening her eyes she saw LaDemone and by his appearance she hid her fear well.

His head was of a black cobra with blood red eyes. His wings were of a vulture and had the body and claws of a panther but the tail of a rattle snake. Standing at his full height he was seven foot at least and smiled at Kat. "Evening my sssweet Kat, ssso good to sssee you are awake. Now give me my amulet and if you are good I will let you go home," he said sweetly.

"Jokes on you stupid, I don't have the amulet," Kat said smiling. La Demone's eyes went wide as the shock hit him.

"You are lying now give it to me!" he shouted slapping her face. Her cheek stung but she bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Where did you learn to hit the girl scouts?" she asked smiling smugly.

"You will tell me where my amulet isss girl," he hissed.

"You will have to kill me first," Kat said standing straighter and glaring at him.

"Asss you wisssh," he hissed. Raising up his claws a yellow ray of light came out zapping Kat's body. Pain screamed throughout her body as her eyes were frozen with pain. Her screams swallowed up by the thunder as her body shook. LaDemone stopped as he smiled as Kat's body sank. "Feel like talking now?" he asked.

She spat at him and hissed, "Go to hell you bastard!'

He smiled a cold smile and said, "Trying to be a hero jusssst like your Father. And look where it got him? Do you think being a hero will sssave you?" he asked.

"How do you know my father?" Kat asked.

"Oh come on Kat, you are sssmart think come on put the piecesss together. I had an amulet that could travel to other dimensssionsss and I can morph my form into anything. Come on put it together," LaDemone said grinning like an excited kid at a candy store. Kat looked at him but shook her head.

"It can't be possible," Kat said.

"Oh it isss Kat allow me to ssshow you," LaDemone said grinning. Slowly he began to shrink a foot. His scaly body formed skin and grew brown hair. His blood red eyes became brown eyes and Kat paled as the realization hit her. "Remember me now Kat? When I killed your father I looked jussst like thisss," he said smiling.

"You monster why damn you why?" Kat yelled having the chains hold her back. Hot tears falling down her face as she glared at the man who stole her father from her.

"Easssy I love causssing pain. That isss why I am called LaDemone meaning I believe devil how fitting don't you think," LaDemone said.

"Then I hope you enjoy being in pain," Mario shouted kicking LaDemone in the back. LaDemone groaned in agony not expecting to being attacked. Mario stood before him and glared at LaDemone.

"Thisss time I will make sssure you ssstay dead!" LaDemone shouted.

He charged at Mario as the young fox fought off the monster. Just then Kat blinked and saw Crane and Viper aiding Mario. "Kat are you okay honey?" Po asked appearing before her.

"Po are you all really here?" Kat asked not believing her eyes.

"Yes, we are" Tigress said pulling on the chains freeing Kat's hands and legs. Kat fell into Tigress's arms and was carried bridal style.

"Thanks for coming," Kat whispered.

"Hey we never leave our own behind. You are now officially a member of the Furious Five," Po said smiling down at her. Tigress smiled too and held Kat tighter determined not to fail her again. "Take Kat out of here and we will handle LaDemone," Po said.

"No," Kat said getting out of Tigress's grasp. "He killed my father I am making sure he can't ruin anyone else's' lives," she said firmly.

"If you want to stop him then keep this away from him and come with me," Tigress said placing the amulet around her neck. The amulet glowed a deep purple like it was happy being around Kat's neck again. Kat nodded and allowed Tigress to lead her to the exit.

Po battled LaDemone and the monster was getting hurt but within moments the tide was turned. The wind howled in the distance as rain poured harder and lightning flashed and the thunder boomed. "Kat go to the exit and Master Shifu will lead you to safety," Tigress said and ran to help her friends. Kat went towards the exit but stopped for a second. The moonbeams barely visibly landed on the amulet and a portal formed. Kat watched in awe as she saw her mother and friends.

_ "Kat, Kat dear where are you?" her mother cried. She was in her car calling out through the window. Shedding tears and then her friends were in the neighborhood calling for her._

_ "Hey Kat, where are you?" Jane called. _

_ "Kat where are you?" James shouted cupping his mouth._

Kat watched as tears fell from her face. All she had to do was step through the portal and go home. All her troubles would be gone. Taking a look at her new friends made her heart break. LaDemone used that yellow light on Mario sending him flying into Crane. They were bleeding and knocked out cold. He caught Viper by the throat and threw her into the ground. Mantis and Monkey tagged teamed him but he kicked both into a wall. Then used his massive paws to hold Po and Tigress by the throat and squeeze the life out of them.

Looking back at the portal she was torn. If she left her new friends would die and LaDemone would find some way to find her again. But if she didn't go through the portal and then she may never see her mom or friends again. Kat knew she could never look them in the eyes again if she left her new friends to die. Taking one last look at her mom, Jane, and James; Kat knew what she had to do.

"I am sorry mom; I promise I will find another way home. Jane and James thank you for being my friend so sorry I won't be able to play in the band on the Fourth. Take care and I love you all goodbye," she whispered tears falling from her face. Then looking at LaDemone she took the amulet off. "LaDemone! She shouted. He turned to her his blood eyes locking on her. Showing him the amulet and his eyes widened. "You want this come and take it!" she yelled. Releasing Tigress and Po he ran towards her.

"No Kat!" Po yelled unable to get up.

"Get out of the way!" Tigress screamed. Everything happened slowly LaDemone reached out for the amulet. Just then Kat threw it to the ground having it shatter to pieces. The portal disappeared and LaDemone screamed in pain for that amulet was part of him.

"That was for my father!" Kat screamed and watched happily as LaDemone moaned in pain as a purple vapor left his body. Soon all that remained was a pile of dust. LaDemone had died and Kat now realizing she was forever trapped here fell to her knees and cried. Tigress and Po ran to her and held her as she sobbed in their fur. Kat may be stuck here forever but she had friends that would help protect her. And that was the only comfort Kat had as she felt her heart shatter.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	12. Home

Chapter 12: Home

Kat sobbed a bit as Po rubbed her back. He exchanged a saddened look at Tigress who looked at Kat. The female tiger holding onto the trembling girl as the sky cleared. The rain stopped and the lightning was gone. Even the thunder was silenced, everything became still. The only thing that remained was the moon itself full and bright. It would have been a great victory if no one knew the price that was paid. Mario was the first to stir as his eyes opened.

"What happened where is LaDemone?" he asked rubbing his head. Crane soon woke shaking his head and held Viper on his back. The poor female snake had a huge bruise on her tail but she would be okay. Mantis awoke along with Monkey as they had bruises but would live.

"He is gone," Kat said breaking the silence. Mario frowned and walked closer to Kat to see her. Her brown eyes dimmed and her face showed pain as the tears fell. Po and Tigress were attacking as walls preventing anything or anyone to cause more harm to Kat. The panda and tiger looking at each other unsure of what to say so, they remained silent.

Mario soon put two and two together for when he saw the remains of the amulet and saw the pile of dust. "You crushed the amulet?" he questioned. Everyone's eyes widened with shock. That amulet was Kat's only way home. Without it she would forever be trapped here.

"I did," Kat said finally getting to her feet. The tears fell but she wiped them away. They were not needed for what would tears do for her. They could not fix the amulet nor take her back home. Time to face reality she was stuck here and she may never see her mother nor or friends again. Neither of them would know what happened to her and she could never tell them. Seeing her mother; in their car driving around stopping, every few blocks calling out to her, with such fear in her voice. She remembered that look for that was the look her mom had when dad died.

James and Jane running around the neighborhood searching for her both growing worried. She wanted to yell out them to say she was right in front of them. Kat hated herself she promised her mom that she wasn't going to leave like dad did and vowed to her friends she would come home. But she had to stop LaDemone there was no other choice. So, she had to stay in a world that was not her own but the only silver lining was she brought her father's killer to justice.

Mario and the others saw Kat's pain and they remained silent. The rest of the Five looked at her with the highest form of respect. Kat could have used the amulet to go home and allowing LaDemone to kill them. Instead she crushed the amulet thereby killing him and saving them all but trapping herself here. Those were the actions of a true warrior to them.

"What has happened I sensed a great disturbance and I came running? What has happened?" Shifu asked running out of the entrance to the cave. On his back were all of Kat's things. They wanted to bring it with them so when they defeated LaDemone they could give it to Kat and send her home.

"LaDemone is dead I destroyed the amulet and it killed him. He will no longer harm anyone else like my father," Kat said softly.

"He killed your father?" Shifu asked shocking everyone. Kat nodded and then Shifu realized what Kat had done to save not only his students but the world itself. Placing a paw on her shoulder they looked at each other. "Thank you Kat I know what you did was not easy. But know this you will always have a home at the Jade Palace and I will find another way to send you home. I don't know how long it will take but I promise I will get you back home. But as of right now you are one of my students and part of our family," Shifu said.

"Thank you sir," Kat said smiling at last. Po and Tigress placed a paw on her shoulders and smiled down at her.

"Come on let's go home," Po said gently.

"Okay," Kat said and they began to walk away. Just then a small piece of the amulet was still intact and Kat picked it up. "Guess I could keep you as a souvenir," she said. The moonbeams glowed onto the piece dissolving it and a purple mist appeared flowing into Kat. Her body levitated as everyone watched in awe at what was happening to the young girl. Kat's eyes were pure purple as a light flashed and she was set back down on the ground.

"Kat are you okay?" Tigress asked worriedly.

"Yeah I think so that was weird," Kat said rubbing her head. "Thanks for everything guys I am glad I can stay with you but I wish I could go back home," Kat said sadly. Just then her hands glowed a deep purple and a portal formed and Kat to her amazement saw her hometown. "Hey that is my home!" she exclaimed.

A smile came to her face as she looked at her hands. "How did I do that?" she asked.

"In my theory the amulet was made to help people travel to dimensions to help people. LaDemone abused that power but when it was in your possession Kat you did not abuse it. You could have went home and let all of us be killed by LaDemone instead you shattered the amulet thereby saving us all. Yet, you only broke the vessel holding the power and the power sensed you were a good choice for a new vessel one who would use the power to help and not destroy. So, it went into you giving you the power to open up portals whenever you wish," Shifu explained.

"You mean I can go home, awesome I can go home!" Kat exclaimed smiling wider. Everyone smiled at Kat but they were sad for they would miss her dearly. "Goodbye Crane, you were so nice to me. I will miss you," Kat said hugging the bird.

"Good bye Kat take care," he said hugging her.

"Bye, Viper I am sorry I was scared of you. You are a good friend and I will miss you," Kat said stroking the snake's head.

"Farewell sister, have a safe journey home," Viper said.

"Bye Monkey and Mantis thanks for making me feel welcome," Kat said hugging Monkey and giving Mantis a pet on the head.

"Bye Kat be safe," Monkey said.

"Take care Kat," Mantis said. Then she turned to Shifu and bowed to him.

"Thank you Master Shifu for allowing me to stay at the palace and for trying to help me," she said.

Shifu hugged her and said, "Anytime Kat you are always welcome here". Mario went up to her unsure of what to say to her. Kat looked at him and smiled.

"I know you chose a dark path and now you wish to redeem yourself," Kat said.

"Only because you reminded me of what I didn't want to become," Mario said.

"If you wish to repay me then join the Five and help protect this Valley from people like LaDemone," Kat said firmly but softly.

"Yes, my Mistress," Mario said bowing to her.

"Don't call me Mistress just friend," Kat said hugging him.

"I never had a friend before," Mario admitted.

"Well I am happy to be your first," she said and then let go. Then she walked up to Po and hugged the massive panda. "Thanks for being my friend and protecting me I will miss you dearly," she said.

"I will miss you too Kat take care," Po said smiling at her. Then lastly Kat walked up to Tigress and hugged the feline.

"You were a great body guard Tigress and a great friend thanks for keeping me safe and the fun adventure we had," Kat said smiling.

"It was an honor meeting you Kat and you made me realize something," Tigress said looking at Po lovingly. Kat smiled for she knew they loved each other. "Just promise me one thing Kat," Tigress said firmly.

"Anything," Kat said.

"Come back and visit us," Tigress said.

"Of course, good bye Tigress," Kat said. She released the female tiger and waved one last time to her new family and jumped through the portal. It soon disappeared and Kat was gone.

"Think she will be okay Ti?" Po asked.

Tigress kissed his lips and said, "Yes she will be fine".

Back in Kat's world Kat woke up with a groan. "Hey I found her I found her!" James shouted.

"James?" Kat asked thinking she might be dreaming.

"Easy Kat don't move will we get you to a hospital," James told her. The next thing Kat knows she is being taken to the hospital and her mom rushes over to her.

"Mom!" Kat exclaims shedding tears.

"Oh my baby I missed you. What happened to you where did you go?" her mom demanded while placing kisses on her daughter's face.

"Kat you are alive!" Jane said happily hugging her. "What happened to you? You were gone for three days and we found you in the park what happened?" she asked. Kat didn't know what to say. If she told them the truth she would be locked up in a Looney bin. So, she told a little white lie.

"During the storm I ran into someone and they took me to their car to get help," Kat said.

"Did you recognize this person?" a cop asked.

"Uh no they were like a hermit I guess and I was asleep for about two days and they dropped me off near the park and begged me not to reveal their location for they wanted to be left alone," Kat said.

"Yeah sounds like a hermit did they hurt you or anything?" the cop asked.

"No sir just took care of me and dropped me off near the park. I was on my way home and I fell and that is when James found me I guess," Kat said.

"Yeah that makes sense," James said agreeing. The cop thought it was weird but they lived in a small town where people's words are their law. Kat was a trustworthy person so the cop bought it and so did her mom but Jane looked at her like she didn't believe it but kept her mouth shut.

Kat spent a few days in the hospital to make sure she was okay and then was sent home. Her mom was shocked to see her daughter actually going to sleep at night instead of reading a book till who knows what time. "Honey why are you going to bed during the night?" her mom asked.

"Let's just say I no longer need to fear the dark," Kat said. Her mom smiled and went to bed and Kat tried but she remembered Po, Tigress and everyone along with the adventure they shared. She was afraid she would forget it so she did something she hadn't done in a long time. Taking out her notebook she wrote down her real story so she would never forget it.

The next day Jane came over because James had an errand to run. "Hey Jane, great to see you," Kat said smiling.

"Hey Kat, look we have been best friends for a long time and you know you can trust me right?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Kat said.

"Good then tell me what really happened to you. I know for a fact there are no hermits and if there were you wouldn't have stayed for three days even if you were hurt. So, come on Kat what really happened?" Jane asked. Kat bit her lip and knew maybe she should tell Jane.

"Okay let me show you something first," Kat said and pulled out her notebook. "In this notebook is what really happened to me and it will seem unreal but if I read it to you everything I read is true. Now you sure you want to know the truth?" Kat asked.

"Yes, now read it please," Jane said. Kat took a deep breath and began her tale.

Epilogue

Kat told Jane her story and to her surprise Jane believed her. Life soon returned to normal for Kat. She was no longer afraid of the things that went bump in the night. In the Valley of Peace Po and Tigress began to date. Mario kept his promise to Kat and became a member of the Five and protected the Valley from evil. Kat returned to the Valley a few times and promised Jane that one day she could come too. In time Kat had another adventure with her Kung Fu friends but that is a story for another time. So, this is the beginning and the ending of the Legend of Kat the Guardian of Dimensions.

The End

Author's Note: I will try and make a sequel to this story. If anyone has any ideas let me know. Spoiler the sequel takes place during October if it helps. So, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
